Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is a major protagonist of the manga / anime series Fairy Tail and a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Jellal is a member of the Witch Crime. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Robert McCollum in the English version of the anime. Appearance Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor Spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a pale blue belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's).This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak.[14] During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the former S-Class Mage's staves as his own. Personnality After he was revived by Wendy Marvell , he became a love of amnesia and a little afraid of the world. Although he does not remember his own identity, he remembers the names of Erza and Natsu Dragneel , respectively. Jalal wanted to die, he thought he was still in the form of experimentation, but he had become incredible, thanks to his life, it was possible to find a way to repair his horrible acts. After the events, Jellal is just calm and happy to be before. Mavis Vermilion even noted that Jellal has the same "heart" as those of Fairy Tail, Jellal is a calm, mature, intelligent, noble and kind man. He has been shown to a happy side, he has been happy or his friends are happy. As "Mystogan", he makes sure to stay calm and aloof, so it's not up to suspicions that Fairy Tail is a harboring an escaped convict. Witch Crime: an independent guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he has always earned a punishment, as it was said, "The punishment" is the theme of their guild. In spite of his rather serious nature, Jellal is not to the self-fight, on the self-control, on the self-control, he was bursting with laughter, hysterical, while reacting with force Jellal was ashamed and said he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Biography Macau Arc Sitting on the table with the rest of the Magic Council, Jellal, supported by Council member Ultear Milkovich, disagreed with the rest of the Fairy Tail's clemency, much to the chagrin of the other wise men present. Arc Lullaby Siegrain and Ultear are discussing with the Council how Fairy Tail - the guild against which the Council is upset - manages to come back and save everyone from Lullaby's terror. Despite Siegrain's arguments that the Board should appreciate Fairy Tail's actions, they continue to be frustrated by Fairy Tail's irresponsible behavior. Meanwhile, the fight of Erza and Natsu is interrupted by the Council for the destruction caused by it, the fight of Natsu and Gray. against Lullaby. Before appearing before the Council, she meets Siegrain outside the court, where he reminds her not to mention " that''He then joins the other members of the Council to continue, but the trial turns to a farce and is a mere formality to remind the world of the power of the Council.When Natsu interrupts the procedure by "masquerading as", as Erza Siegrain, Natsu's abilities, Natsu's abilities. Arc Tower of Heaven Jellal, in the Tower of Heaven, with Trinity Raven's guild, Vidaldus Taka, and Sho, Simon, Wally, and Millianna to capture Erza for the sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection. The group accomplishes this, however, with the underlings of Jellal. In the meantime, Siegrain is seen with the other Council members at a Council meeting, discussing the Tower of Heaven. The Council knows that a mysterious man, Jellal, is the builder of the forbidden tower, however, they are unaware of any other significant information about him. Siegrain, Having called Expired His fellow Councilors weaklings, such as the em tower is too dangerous, and proposed that the Council uses '''Etherion '''to destroy Jellal's creation. With the help of Ultear, Siegrain manages to get the most out of the Councilors on his side, resulting in a final vote to ensure the firing of Etherion. At the tower, after Natsu defeats Wally and Millianna, Jellal goes to his chessboard (adorned with pieces that represent all the people in his "game") and knocks the two underlings' pieces over, symbolizing their defeat. He is aware that Simon and Sho have betrayed him, however, Jellal is untroubled, and instead orders the impatient Vidaldus and the rest of Trinity Raven to make their move in his "game". Jellal then uses Magic to communicate with everyone in the tower, telling them it's time to start the "Heaven's Game", stating that the objective of said "game" is to prevent him from Raven. He then informs everyone that Etherion will soon strike, and destroy, the tower, giving them an unspecified time to reach the top of the tower. Back to the Council's meeting, a final push to get the last vote he needs, Siegrain tells the Council that Jellal is trying to use the Dark Mage Zeref, stunning the Council and causing Siegrain's proposal to win, with Yajima remaining the only one against firing Etherion. When asked if he is ready to accept all the consequences of Etherion's firing, Siegrain replies for Yajima to "wait and see" .Jellal continues to knock down pieces on his chess board end, until Erza defeats Ikaruga and reaches him. As Erza prepares to fight him, Jellal states that, regardless of his own loss or victory, she will be a sacrifice for Zeref. Jellal then announces that there is seven minutes left until Etherion hits, and invites Erza to take full advantage of these minutes, attacking her with Darkness Magic upon finishing her thought. Erza manages to overpower all of Jellal's attacks and slices with her sword, bringing him to the ground; Erza then gets on top of Jellal and points her sword at her throat. She tells her that he has failed to complete the R-System, at least 2.7 Billion Edeas. As Erza claims she'll just force Jellal to wait for Etherion's fall to destroy them both, Jellal claims that it's not such a bad idea, it's nothing but Zeref's tool, unable to be saved by anyone. Erza refuses his invitation to kill him, and the two others, waiting for the satellite beam to help them atone for both of their "sins". Etherion hits the tower, completely destroying the outer structure, but leaving everyone inside it unharmed. Surprised to be alive after the blast, Erza looks around and notices that the inner structure of the tower is, in fact, a gigantic Lacrima absorption. Jellal laughs maniacally, claiming to succeed in his goal, and explains that Etherion provided the tower with the required 2. In Era, everyone is stunned to see the tower still standing, and an angry Yajima Siegrain questions, who, without answering, immediately disappears. He soon reappears in the Tower Of Heaven, where Erza and Jellal are. Siegrain and Jellal are one and the same. After Jellal Magic Power is fully restored. Jellal and Erza start fighting again, this time with Erza being dominated by Jellal's restored power. Jellal's '''Bind Snake' spell spread on Erza's body, restraining her and preventing her from moving. Erza is then forced into the R-System crystal to be sacrificed, however, Natsu suddenly appears and pulls her out. Erza warns Natsu to leave her, Jellal is too strong, but he refuses and knocks her out. He then prepares to fight Jellal, who gladly accepts the challenge. With Natsu's Magic Dragon Spells, Jellal remains unharmed and belittles Natsu's abilities. He then proceeds to utilize his Heavenly Body Magic, delivering blows to Natsu with remarkable speed. However, Natsu rises, having heard Jellal how to get rid of Magic Power wrought from damage to the tower. Natsu's arrogance and further damage to the tower greatly infuriates Jellal, who, in his fury, prepares to cast one of his strongest spells. Erza, awake and aware of the spell power, defends Natsu with her body. Paying Erza no mind, Jellal launches his Altairis towards them, however, Simon appears and shields the two with his body, much like Erza had intended for herself, and dies as a result. Jellal then proceeds to berate Simon for his action, calling it foolish and useless. Such an action prompt Natsu to angrily Jellal hit; Natsu walks over and eats some of the broken pieces of Etherion-infused Lacrima. Natsu eventually, much to Jellal's disbelief, to the resonate with the Etherion, and enters Dragon Force resulting in a brutal counterattack. Jellal briefly escapes him with Meteor , but continues to be outclassed by Natsu's newfound strength. It's not going to be broken up, it's going to be exchanging words, Jellal begins to cast Abyss Break , a spell that can destroy the tower. Before he can launch the spell though, he feels the aftershock of the Erze dealt with, and his Magic fails. This gives Natsu an opening, and, covered in a draconic aura, Natsu punches Jellal into the Tower, destroying much of it, which simultaneously leaves it unable to contain the 2.7 billion Edeas of Magic Power stored within. Unable to contain the Magic Power, the Tower of heaven vanishes into thin air. Erza is rescued by Natsu, Erza looks at the sea and hears Jellal's voice, which she says she's getting strong. Erza is surprised and claims it to be impossible; however, a slight smile can be seen on her face. It is revealed that Jellal, freed from the control of Zeref, is most likely the one who saved Erza and Natsu by fusing with the Etherion and guiding its Magic up in the sky. He is later seen floating, unconscious, in a massive river of Lacrima, which appears to be the remains of Tower of Heaven after the explosion, and his presumed sacrifice to save Erza and Natsu's lives. Oracion Seis Arc Later, Jellal, now in a comatose state due to absorbing the effects of the Etherion, ends up, through unknown means, in the hands of the Dark Guild and one-third of the Balam Alliance, the Oración Seis, whose leader, Brain, is an old acquaintance of his. Jellal is first seen again in a cross-shaped coffin, wrapped up in chains, as Brain makes Racer bring him to Wendy Marvell. Wendy mistakes Jellal for his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, who once saved her life. Because of this — and having witnessed Brain wound Jellal's unconscious body — Wendy submits to Brain's thought of restoring Jellal, as Brain believes Jellal can lead the Oración Seis to the Magic they're after: Nirvana. Having been given five minutes to think it over, Wendy decides to do so, and Natsu arrives just in time to see Jellal restored and fully awakened. As soon as he sees Jellal, Natsu goes on the offensive, but is easily, and instantaneously, blown away by one of Jellal's spells. When Brain compliments Jellal on his power, Jellal turns around and causes the ground underneath Brain to collapse, sending him plummeting to the lower levels of the Oración Seis' base, before walking away.[84] Now in the forest, having moved away from the Oración Seis' hideout, and having taken some clothes from a defeated Naked Mummy member, Jellal mutters Erza's name. He is later stalked by Cobra, who has been given orders by Brain to follow him, as he might be heading for Nirvana. Cobra ends up at a large tree, and when Jellal touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear and a large tower to sprout from the ground; this being Nirvana's true form. Later, Erza manages to reach Jellal's position, and it is revealed that, due to the effects of Etherion, Jellal now suffers from amnesia; the only thing he outright remembers is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell him who that person is. Erza tells Jellal that she is Erza, and proceeds to explain who he is, and what he had done to his comrades. Angered, Erza declares that if Jellal can't remember such horrific deeds, then she'll strike her sword into his heart in an effort to force him to, causing Jellal to break down in tears, disgusted by the kind of person he is. Suddenly, Cobra appears, demanding to know how Jellal came to know about Nirvana. Jellal replies that he only activated Nirvana in order to destroy it, stating that such dangerous Magic can not fall into the hands of anyone, revealing that he cast the Square of Self-Destruction on the great Magic. Ignoring Cobra's cries of shock, Jellal tells Erza that he'll take away her possible hatred towards him by ending his life, revealing to have also put said Square of Self-Destruction on himself to free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades.[91] Just then, Brain appears, and, having been informed of the situation by Cobra, calmly tells Jellal that it was he who invented the Square of Self-Destruction and taught it to him, subsequently nullifying the Magic without the need for the cancellation code. He mocks Jellal and unleashes Nirvana in all of its power, revealing its true form of a gargantuan, eight-legged, walking city. Jellal and Erza manage to grab onto one of Nirvana's legs and stand on it. There, Erza persuades Jellal to nullify the Square of Self-Destruction and to live, despite Jellal saying that he failed to destroy Nirvana and that everything is over. She points at the remaining members of the Allied Forces, who are struggling to reach the top of the moving Nirvana, and claims that everything is not over, encouraging, with a smile on her face, Jellal to live on.[93] Jellal smiles in return, taking Erza's hand as the two prepare to climb up one of Nirvana's gigantic stone legs. On Nirvana, Midnight appears before the two; Jellal battles Midnight first, however, he is easily defeated, as the Square of Self-Destruction he had cast prior leaves him severely drained. Midnight then proceeds to mock him, before preparing to fight Erza. Immobilized, Jellal can only watch Erza and Midnight's battle, in which Erza fails to land a single hit on the Dark Mage. When Erza is struck (again), and seemingly defeated, he comments on Midnight's incredible strength and hears about the Oración Seis' first initiative: to annihilate the Nirvit in Cait Shelte r, thus preventing the sealing of Nirvana once more. Jellal expresses disgust at their goal, but is fiercely reminded by Midnight that he himself is an evil man. Midnight then holds out his hand to Jellal, inviting him to be a member of the Oración Seis, however, Erza rises and expresses her belief in Jellal's light.Resuming her fight with Midnight, Erza begins to pressure the Dark Mage, gaining the upper hand. As clocks strike midnight, an injured Midnight transforms into a massive dark monster before Jellal and Erza's eyes, subsequently attacking Erza with a powerful blast before stabbing both her and Jellal; Jellal cries out Erza's name, seeing her on the verge of death. However, an unharmed Erza is then seen slashing Midnight before an unharmed Jellal's astonished eyes, revealing the previous events to be a mere visual illusion created by Midnight's Magic, which were unable to affect Erza due to her artificial eye. Later, Nirvana's blast on Cait Shelter fails due to Christina — manned by the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale delegates — attacking one of its legs. Jellal and the others are then informed, by Hibiki Lates, that a way to destroy Nirvana exists: simultaneously destroy the Lacrima in each of Nirvana's now-six legs. Hibiki uses his Archive Magic to communicate with them, inviting them to each choose one of the crystals to destroy, with Jellal being assigned the sixth crystal. As they prepare to destroy the Lacrima, Erza mentions that Natsu probably chose the first Lacrima intentionally, knowing that Brain's alternate personality, Zero, is most likely waiting there. Hearing Natsu's name, Jellal becomes shocked, and utters the Fire Dragon Slayer's name to himself with a cold, dispassionate look on his face. Jellal leaves the task of destroying the sixth Lacrima to Wendy, and proceeds to head to the location of the first Lacrima, where Natsu is struggling in his fight against Zero, interrupting the battle by blasting Natsu with fire. Zero, with a pleased look on his face, asks Jellal whether he has regained his memories, to which Jellal nods. However, it turns out that Jellal only remembers Natsu, and that he is their only hope at stopping Zero from destroying Cait Shelter; the fire he attacked Natsu with is his way of helping, as he has remembered that Natsu receives strength upon consuming flames. An enraged Natsu runs up to Jellal and punches him in the face, claiming that he's lying. Annoyed, Zero sends Dark Capriccio flying at the both of them.[110]Jellal, however, steps in front of Natsu and takes all the damage meant for the two of them, subsequently causing him to fall to the ground. Jellal then creates golden flames on his hand and asks Natsu to accept the Flame of Rebuke: the power required to defeat Zero. Natsu finally accepts Jellal as his ally, taking Jellal's outstretched hand and absorbing the flames, entering Dragon Force upon doing so.Thanks to Jellal's boost, Natsu manages to defeat Zero, smashing him into the Lacrima, destroying it at the very same moment his friends destroy theirs, thus destroying Nirvana itself. As Nirvana falls to pieces, the two are saved by Hoteye, who uses his Liquid Ground to carry them to the safety of the forest, where, it so happens, the other Mages who destroyed the Lacrima reside.[114] Jellal turns down a thanks from Erza, and is then seen sitting with her, not far from the rest of the Allied Forces. When asked by Erza what he plans to do next, Jellal admits that he's afraid of regaining his memories. Erza comforts him by saying that she's there for him, stating that, even if they were to start hating each other again, she won't abandon the "him" sitting there with her. As she's about to say more, the whole group realizes that they have been surrounded by a rune. The glade is then stormed by the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit of the new Magic Council, led by Lahar, who claims to be there to arrest the Oración Seis members and Jellal himself.[116] Jellal is then put under arrest for federal treason, with all of the others protesting his capture. However, an upset Erza then cries out for the others to stop, taking responsibility for the commotion caused as an apology and telling Lahar that he may take Jellal away. As he leaves, Jellal suddenly remembers Erza's last name, "Scarlet", and bids her farewell, being locked in the containment carriage. Later, Erza tearfully mourns Jellal's loss as she remembers that as children, it was Jellal himself who chose her last name, due to the color of her hair, stating that he chose it as it was something he Tenrou Island Arc Great Magic Games Arc Tartarus Arc Abilities *'Heavenly Body Magic': It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *'Meteor': Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Grand Chariot': While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Altairis': Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema': An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oración Seis. *'Thought Projection': Jellal is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so, having been able to fool the Magic Council into believing that his projection was actually a separate being from him, and managing to grant it membership to both the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. His projection is also able to don an attire different from Jellal's own. *'Darkness Magic': Jellal, due to his "possession" at the hands of "Zeref", is an expert in the usage of Darkness Magic. He was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of his fight with Erza, in which he proved himself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize the woman with great skill. In addition, as a child, he could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. *'Dark Grab': Jellal moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Jellal himself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Jellal. *'Darkness Cage': Jellal creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand, before firing it at his target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the them, restraining their movement. In the anime, Jellal instead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining their movement and dealing pain. *'Dark Vanish': A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. *'Dark Mass': Jellal creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha. *'Ghost Fireworks': Jellal extends his arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards his opponents. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they shed blood. *'Bind Snake': This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Jellal used this on Erza to immobilize her for the sacrifice ceremony to revive Zeref. *'Fire Magic': Jellal is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Flame of Rebuke': This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Jellal's palm, which he gave to Natsu to consume in order to defeat Zero. By eating them, Natsu entered Dragon Force, describing the feeling of consuming the flames as being similar to "eating Etherion", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. According to Jellal, creating these flames uses up virtually all of his Magic. *'Water Magic': Jellal is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Wind Magic': Jellal is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Earth Magic': Jellal is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. *'Abyss Break': An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. *'Self-Destruction Spell': An extremely complex spell which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be dispelled. However, the spell's creator and the one who taught it to Jellal, Brain, was able to dispel this Magic without any need for the code. *'Telekinesis': Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection, Siegrain, making a book he was reading float back to its place on the bookshelf. Offensively, Jellal has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. *'Telepathy': Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur. *'Magic Staves': While disguised as Mystogan, Jellal is shown to be able to use the same Magic as his Edolas counterpart. *'Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song': Jellal creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. *'Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water': Jellal uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back at their caster. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Jellal has shown himself to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. *'Swordsmanship': Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal, much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet, has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown to be capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them. *'Immense Magic Power': Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. *'Immense Durability': Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet (despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break), and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was awoken via Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Immense Agility': Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Jellal went as far as to flawlessly dodge the attacks of Racer, a Dark Mage known for his masterful skill in employing speed-enhancing Magic (or rather Magic which slows his opponents' perception of him), without resorting to employ his own spells; aside from ducking even with his back turned, Jellal was also able to subsequently pinpoint Racer's location and throw another member of his guild (namely Cobra) against him. *'Enhanced Strength': Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Racer, causing him to stagger in the process. *'Immense Endurance': Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. *'Keen Intellect': Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council into unintentionally working for him. Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it. Trivia *In the manga, during his fight against Erza in the Tower of Heaven arc, Jellal's clothes are specially imported to resist disintegration or to use his Meteor genus. Although in the anime, it seems to wear instead of a sleeveless black shirt and cargo pants. *During the rainbow, Jellal's coat has a pattern or mark that resembles the symbol of the waiting file from the back. *In the animated version of the bow Oración Seis, Jellal pulls his coat from Erigor rather than a member of Naked Mummy. *The magic seal of Jellal Heavenly Body is Lucy's Urano Metria Magic seal. *It was Jellal who gave Erza her lastname: Scarlet . External links * * Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Self Hating Category:Loyal Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Fallen Category:Extremists Category:Orphans Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Fighter Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Hope Bringer Category:Master Orator Category:War Heroes Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Telekinetics Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist